Starting Again
by Mickeyo14
Summary: Percy's gone and Annabeth does not know what to do. She has a feeling that something is not right, she just does not know what. With a new quest to face some monster never faced before, will Annabeth figure out what's really going on? Will she be able to find out what really happened to Percy? Set after BoO and before ToA
1. Chapter 1

It had been two weeks and Annabeth had become worried. Percy had gone out on a solo quest, but he left two weeks ago and had not made any contact in a week! He was supposed to be gone for only a few days. The last time he had been gone for so long without telling any one, his memory had been erased by Hera and he was dropped into a camp for roman demigods. This was _not_ good. Annabeth was good at keeping her head and her priorities straight, but this time she was having some serious trouble. She kept telling herself not to worry, but the long he was gone, the more she ignored herself.

She felt the butterflies come in her stomach and her pace began to quicken as she walked towards the big house after being summoned. She had a gut feeling something was wrong. She tried to think of what it could be, and she forced herself not to think about Percy. She knew that hope was a luxury she could not afford.

As she reached the big house, she saw Chiron sitting in wheelchair form on the wrap-around deck with Mr. D, both staring grimly into a large cup. To anyone else this would have looked weird, but Annabeth knew it was an iris-message. Chiron wordlessly beckoned her over to them, and, with a feeling of immense dread, she peered into the cup with them.

What she saw at first confused her.

There was Nico. He was someplace dark and damp. He seemed clearly distressed and looked like he had been crying. He was crouching next to a dark mass of what looked like a pile of wet, dirty clothing. He was stuttering. "… And I saw him… just lying there…" His eyes widened she he say Annabeth leaning over Chiron's shoulder. "I don't know what attacked him…There are no scratches or-or anything… he's just not breathing there is n-no heartbeat." Annabeth suddenly realized what Nico was crouching near. It wasn't a pile of clothes at all, but her boyfriend.

Annabeth began to shake. "He doesn't seem dead, th-though. I don't sense death…I just, I just… I don't know. He's here, clearly dead, but I don't sense him dying. It's, it's weird." Nico explained. Everything was muffled. She couldn't move or tear her eyes away, no matter how much she wanted to. She had just seen Percy, her best friend, dead on the street, with no logical explanation why. "— Annabeth! I am so so s-so sorry! I got here too late. I-I don't k-know w-w-what happened…." Nico began to shake too. She still couldn't move. She faintly remembered Chiron's hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, but it was to no avail.

 _How could this happen,_ she thought. It didn't seem real, like it was just a dream. But no, Annabeth knew she was never that lucky. She wasn't thinking rationally, in fact she was barely thinking at all. She was in complete shock. Her knees buckle, and the next thing she knew she was on the ground, silent tears streaking down her face. "I'm coming," she heard Nico faintly. However, Annabeth was in no mood to stick around and wait for her dead boyfriend to be brought to heard Chiron try to talk to her, but she paid him no attention as she was standing up, and proceeded right off the porch and began to run.

She heard Chiron try to talk to her, but she paid him no attention as she was standing up, and proceeded right off the porch and began to run.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This is my first story.**

 **I know this story doesn't sound the greatest, but I promise you, if you give it a chance i bet you will really like the ending.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic, so i'm still kinda working it out. So I got the idea for this story from a dream I had. In the dream i was Annabeth, and I mostly forget the rest. What I do remember will be in the later chapters. Thanks to all those who have read my story so far and special thanks to theonewhoisBEST and Average Canadian for the great advice! I will try to update every Saturday and occasionally on Wednesdays when I can. Hope you enjoy! Sorry if it sucks.**

She was trying to escape. She had been through anything and everything the gods could throw at her, but yet somehow this seemed a thousand times worse. She would go though everything ten more times if it meant she could have her Percy back. The fact that he had died in a dark, wet alley somewhere on the other side of the country, without her there to protect him, and knowing she could not do _anything_ about it, was just too much. _Anything_ would have been better than this.

She ran to escape, like all the other times she ran to escape monsters, but this was different. She was trying to escape what had happened, the reality of it. She wanted it all to go away. There was something nagging in the back of her head, but she pushed it aside with all her other thoughts and continued to run.

She found herself atop Half-Blood Hill, shaking on the ground next to the statue of her mother. She finally allowed herself to take in the reality of what had just happened, and it overwhelmed her. She started sobbing and could not stop. _It just does't seem right_ she thought. Somewhere in her mind she knew that there was a major problem with this, but she did not dwell on it.

The sun had begun to set by the time Piper came up to get her. She looked like she had been crying too. The biting look on her face would have made Annabeth mad on another day, but she felt nothing. She wordlessly took Pipers hand when she offered it to help her up, and they proceeded down to dinner.

She didn't see Nico anywhere, but she ignored that. She also ignored the sad, pitying faces she received from every camper. She stared at the table and faintly acknowledged the hugs her siblings were trying to give her. She knew she had to put on a strong face, but it was so, _so_ hard. She didn't offer any food to the gods and did't touch her food. She barely listened to Chiron delivering the news. Even though everyone somehow already seemed to know, there were still a few surprised gasps. What Chiron said after really caught her attention, though.

"—We are still awaiting Nico to return with the body…" More gasps, this time one was from Annabeth.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "He's Not back yet?" Her voice sounded hoarse.

"I'm sorry, but no" And, as if on queue, Nico shadow traveled into the dining hall. Annabeth immediately stood up, looking to see Percy, and was confused when she saw Nico had come empty handed. He seemed more distressed than before. There were more gasps and a couple screams as people began to realize what was happening.

Nico was talking urgently to Chiron, who called and emergency councilors meeting in the big house.

 **So, Hope you liked it!**

 **I'll try and update as soon as I can!**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this. Please leave a review cause i really need advice and don't be afraid to leave some ideas to :)**

 **Thanks! -Mickey**


	3. Chapter 3

Nico found Percy dead in an alley way in Los Vegas. He was soaking wet, which was strange because he could only get wet if he wanted to. There was no evidence showing any type of fight or struggle but he was still there, not breathing, no heartbeat, dead. Nico looked around for an attacker, but found none. He kept repeating to Annabeth and Chiron that Percy wasn't dead, but he still couldn't explain what he saw. He considered going to find out for sure in the underworld before bringing him back, but was stopped by a monster. After fighting and successfully killing the monster, Nico returned to the alley to find Percy's dead body gone. _Gone._ Nico looked all night but found absolutely nothing. He returned here to tell the news. Nobody knows what really happened.

Annabeth continued to replay what she had experienced that day while she lay in bed, trying to fall asleep to the drone of her siblings whispering around her in the dark cabin. There was a lot that didn't add up. Why was he dead? What killed him? Why had no mortals noticed a dead 17 year old boy in the street? Why were there no signs of a fight? How did he just disappear?

Three days later and Annabeth had hardly left her cabin. Many people tried to talk to her, but she just ignored them. She knew she had to do something other than lie in bed, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the cabin and face the world full of pitying, sad faces. Finally, her chance to be alone came when the camp's attention was drawn to something else entirely, the Hunters.

She heard it from some of her siblings talking amongst themselves in the cabin.

When everyone else left for dinner, Annabeth was left alone. That was, until a knock came on the screen door. Without waiting for an answer, the guest came barging in, and right over to Annabeth. It was dark in the cabin, but Annabeth could just make out, short, messy black hair.

"You're not seriously just going to lay in bed for the rest of your short, miserable life, are you?" asked a familiar voice.

"Thalia?" Annabeth croaked. When she spoke, a sudden wave of nausea and a massive headache hit her hard, making her want to puke.

"Annie," Thalia started. The nickname made her mad, but Annabeth didn't have the energy to protest. "This isn't you. So what, Percy died? We all miss him. He was a great guy and I'm sure he wouldn't want you to sit in a dark cabin and grieve him for the rest of your life. You don't need a man by your side to be great."

"Please get up. You'll feel so much better." At that Annabeth hesitantly got up, and, ignoring the horrible pain in her head, changed into a clean camp tee shirt and some jeans then headed to the dining pavilion.

* * *

The fresh air made her head feel better and the smell of food made her stomach grumble so loud that she was concerned others could hear it too. She sat down at her table, trying her best to ignore the confused looks.

There were some new campers that stood with Chiron near his table. One girl, who could not have been more than ten, stood holding the hand of the other, who looked to be about fourteen. The younger girl's ice blue eyes glanced around the room nervously while Chiron began to talk. "This is Claire," he said, gesturing to the little girl. "And this is Quinn." He said, gesturing to the older girl. The girl- Quinn- had curly, golden brown hair that was pulled back in a pony-tail, while Claire's stringy, light blonde hair was left down, falling into her face. Both of their clothes were dirty and torn, making it look like they fought their way to camp, which was very likely. Claire wore a leather jacket which looked much to large for her.

"They were brought to camp earlier today by Matt, one of our scouters. Both these young girls have agreed to join the Hunters, who, as some of you may have realized, joined us as well, today." Chiron continued. Annabeth had forgotten her pounding headache and her sadness. She instead was focused on these new girls. She contemplated them, asking herself where they might have come from, how they got here, who their godly parents were.

She also remembered how she had thought about joining the Hunters, all those years ago. Something, or rather _someone_ had been holding her back from joining their numbers. Even though there was nothing holding her back from joining them now, she still somehow felt wrong about it.

She was taken out of her thoughts by a bright pink glow coming from above Claire's head.

There were many gasps as a pink dove, the symbol of Aphrodite, appeared above the young girl's head. She seemed terrified, and for the first time, Annabeth noticed how her eyes were rimed with red from crying, and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Hail, Claire Thompson, daughter of Aphrodite," Chiron announced. He bowed, and everyone followed suit.

* * *

The rest of the night continued on somewhat normally. Chiron announced capture the flag, which would take place on the coming Friday. The crowd later made its way to the fire pit, where the Apollo kids lead the sing-a-long. Annabeth didn't feel much like singing, but stood with Thalia near the colored fire anyway. Things seemed to be going back to normal, and Annabeth was already feeling much better. She decided she needed to listen to Thalia's advice, and move along. Little did she know that moving along and starting again would be much harder than she presumed. Little did she know that everything would change the next day.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and such**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! It means so much!**

 **Like I said, I'm still new at this and I'm tying to take everyone's advice. I'm really sorry that my writing sucks, but I'm working on it**

 **The characters are a little ooc, sorry.**

 **Also, Sorry about the boring chapters, I promise some action and stuff is coming soon.**

 **It's been a really busy week, but I'll update when I can.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please review and have a great day! :)**

 **Love,**

 **Mickey**


	4. Chapter 4

Claire was even more terrified when the glowing pink dove appeared above her head. She had already been feeling like she was going to be sick, and everyone bowing down for her didn't help her urge of wanting to vomit. Today had been such a strange, scary day. She gripped Quinn's hand tighter, while Quinn seemed to be both trying to make sense of the situation, and comforting Claire, which did not work. The horse-guy, Chiron, had said a few other things, but Claire didn't hear. Her head was buzzing and she couldn't move.

She was lead over the what must have been the table for other campers like her. She sat next to Quinn, who was the closest thing she's had to family in a long time. They sat with the group of girls who saved them from the metallic bulls earlier. They all looked smart and strong, and Claire was excited to be part of a family again.

"Welcome to camp!" One of the Hunters said to Claire and Quinn. She came and sat in the empty seat next to Claire. "I'm Thalia."

Claire just stared at the girl with a terrified expression on her face. Quinn was brave enough to say, "Thank you."

"You two went through quite the adventure to get here, but your safe now." Without waiting for a response, she turned away to continue eating and talking lightly with a girl at the next table over.

Quinn and Claire had been mostly silent sense they got to this camp for demigods. They were both in shock. Finally, Quinn decided to break the ice. "So, how are you feeling?"

Claire just shrugged. Without warning, she felt hot tears stream down her face, and Quinn wrapped her in a tight embrace. "I want to go home," was all Claire could say.

"I know your scared now, but trust me you don't want to go back there. It's going to be okay. And this will be much better than that place. I promise. These people seem nice, and I'll always be here to protect you, just like always."

* * *

Quinn tried to hide her fear with her words. She would not let Claire be scared. The poor girl had already been through so much. She felt Claire relax beside her. Quinn silently wished she could be as comforted by her own words. She had to stay strong, especially for Claire. "Okay, we should eat. It's been a long day."

"Quinn? Will we ever go back there?"

 _Home._ Or what she used to call home before she realized how horrible it was. The place they grew up. Quinn wanted nothing more than to stay as far away from that place as she could, but she knew she couldn't say that to Claire. "I don't know. But I do know that whatever we do, we'll do it together, just like always."

The answer seemed to satisfy her, because she went back to silently eating her food. It began to bother Quinn though. What would happen if they _did_ go back? Quinn tried not to, but she couldn't help the memories flooding back to her of her days on the run.

* * *

Her mother had dropped her off at an orphanage outside of Chicago when she was just a baby. She stayed there until she was about five, then everyone was moved to a new location in a nearby state after a fire. When she was seven, she was adopted, only to be returned to a new orphanage in Massachusetts, after the parents decided they didn't like her. In the new orphanage, she met Claire, and has been taking care of her like a sister ever sense. Claire was only three. They became best friends. They moved yet again to New York when Quinn was ten. Her days in the New York orphanage were the worst. The caretakers were like monsters. Quinn later found out that they were literal monsters. The other children were all mean, and made fun of Quinn and especially Claire. Poor Claire was always sick, and Quinn gave everything to make her better, but to no avail. Claire got so sick that the caretaker finally decided to take her to a hospital. Quinn, not wanting to leave Claire alone, snuck into the car. They never made it to the hospital. Instead, they got lost. Nancy, the caregiver, turned into some strange bird hybrid thing, and tried to eat Quinn when she found out she was hiding in the back of the car. Quinn somehow fought her off, and after a long fight, Nancy turned to ashes. Quinn called 9-1-1 and the ambulance came to get them. They were brought back the orphanage, but Quinn knew. For a year, she sat, pretending nothing was wrong, but she knew. She knew there _was_ something wrong with the people there, and she plotted an escape for her and Claire. The hunters found them a week later, and brought them to camp.

* * *

After dinner, Quinn lay in bed thinking about how lucky they were to be rid of that place. She wanted nothing more than to take a long nap, then seek her revenge on monsters. Her chance was coming sooner than she expected.

* * *

 **So it's been a while. I've been super busy and I also haven't had much inspiration to type. But the story must go on!**

 **This chapter was a bit of a filler and something to type while I came up with more ideas for the next few chapters.**

 **It might not have seemed that realistic, but whatever.**

 **So, Thank you for reading.**

 **Also thanks so much to those who followed, favorited, and reviewed, it means so much to me :)**

 **I will try to make my chapters longer, sorry they've been short so far.**

 **Please review or PM me because I need advice and ideas. Thanks!**

 **\- Mickey**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who had read my story so far! I'm sorry it's not very good, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

Annabeth, who had finally gotten some sleep, was rudely awoken the next day. Her brother, Malcolm, woke her up, telling her there was a mandatory emergency meeting in the big house, and they needed her to come. Reluctantly she got out of her warm bed and trudged off towards the big house. The warm summer air smelt like flowers; she was glad Thalia had persuaded her to stop hiding in her cabin. She knew Percy wouldn't want it.

Whilst consumed in her thoughts, Annabeth almost ran into Juniper on her way to the meeting. "Hi, Annabeth! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks. How are you?"

"I'm fantastic! Good to know your feeling better," and with that she continued on her way.

She walked into the meeting room to see many solemn faces crowding around the ping-pong table. Annabeth went to her usual spot and began to ask the person next to her what was going on, but was interrupted by Chiron.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin. As you know, the Hunters have been staying with us," he gestured to the four girls in Hunter's outfits. "One of them has received a prophecy early this morning from our oracle, Rachel. The details of the prophecy will remain a secret for now, but we will be sending out a quest."

"The prophecy states that two Hunters and one child of wisdom will travel north to face a monster of a different kind. Quinn will be the leader of this quest. She has chosen to be accompanied by Claire. As for the child of wisdom, that is to be decided."

"I'll go," Annabeth stated quickly. She didn't know why, but she felt like she had to. Even though she had been on more than enough quests, something was calling her to go.

"My dear, I cannot ask that of you after losing your best friend," Chiron countered.

"Please, I feel like I should. And besides, it would take my mind off Percy for a while."

"Very well, you may join them."

"Thank you," Annabeth was excited. What she had told Chiron was partly true, but she also had a feeling that she could find some clues to Percy's mysterious death. She needed answers. For the past few days, something had been bothering her about Percy's death. No one knew what really happened, and Annabeth intended to find out. She left the room with the crowd of campers going back to their activities, and made her way to her cabin.

* * *

"We're leaving tomorrow morning," Annabeth told Thalia.

"Okay, but be careful. And watch out for Quinn and especially Claire. I don't want anything bad to happen to my new Hunters. They haven't done anything like this yet. Claire's just a little girl,"

"I know. I'll be safe and keep them safe too"

"Thank you," Thalia said gratefully. She left Annabeth to continue packing in the Athena cabin.

* * *

The next morning came all too quickly. Before she knew it, Annabeth was already sitting on a bus leaving the city. She felt bad that she hardly knew anything about her company, but she figured a public bus was not exactly the place to listen to each other's backstories. So instead they sat in awkward silence, awaiting the next stop.

The stop came sooner than expected. The bus was stopped on the side of the road, and the driver got out to check something. Annabeth sighed at the all-too familiar scene, stood up, and took out her dagger as a group of old ladies made their way towards the demigods.

"Get up and take out your weapons," she whispered urgently to the frightened looking girls next to her. They did as she commanded and prepared to fight.

Alecto and her sisters hobbled her way up the aisle towards the girls. Annabeth was wondering _what was it with these ladies and attacking demigods on buses?_ "I smell son of the sea, Perseus Jackson. Where is he?" Alecto hissed in Annabeth's face. _What? Percy's dead_ , she thought.

"Percy's gone," Annabeth retorted.

"No, he is here," and as she said that, all Hades broke loose.

People started screaming and rushing towards the exit. Annabeth tried to stand and fight, but she was confused and getting pushed around by frightened people. So many thoughts were flying through her mind. She kept thinking _they're messing with your brain. Snap out of it!_

When she finally came back to her senses, one of the Kindly ones was a pile of ashes on the floor thanks to Quinn's bow and arrow. Annabeth quickly stabbed another in the stomach as it was approaching a crying Claire. Two were dead, but Alecto was nowhere to be seen.

"There!" Quinn shouted to Annabeth, pointing out a large window to see the fury chasing after a group of screaming tourists. Before Annabeth could react, Quinn was out the door, aiming at the fury. "I can't get a clear shot with all the people," she told Annabeth.

Acting quickly, Annabeth jumped out of the bus and raced after the group, with Quinn at her heels.

"He's here! Where is he! Show yourself Perseus Jackson!" Alecto hissed furiously as Annabeth closed in. More screams came. When the fury began advancing on someone, Annabeth acted, quickly attacking the monster. With one swift cut, the monster was ashes on the side of the road, leaving two confused demigods and a hundred terrified tourists.

* * *

 **Sooo I have an idea for this story, but I'm not sure how to keep moving it along, so any ideas or anything would be great.**

 **This chapter was kinda short, I'm working on making longer chapters and applying all the great advice I've gotten.**

 **I'm also new to writing like this and I have a few stories I making right now, so I'm sorry about the mistakes and bad writing and stuff, and the late updates.**

 **My writing sucks, but I hope you like the story!**

 **Thanks**

 **-Mickey**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

 **It's been a while**

 **I have been spending all my time doing school and sports and working on my other story His Second Chance, so I have found no time to work on this story and I am sorry.**

 **Rereading over this story has made me realize that story is not very good or well-written, and I'm going to try and make it much better.**

 **I also realized that my plot is not entirely clear, so I'll work on that too.**

 **Also, I promise you that while this story may sound sad, it will have a happy ending.**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Getting all the tourists and other passengers who were on the bus to calm down seemed like it would take a very long time, that which the three demigods on their quest did not have time for. Luckily, it looked like the police would take care of it, and Annabeth slipped out of the crowd with the other two girls behind her.

People were crying or yelling angrily or somehow making an abundance of noise while the police tried to talk some sense into the frightened passengers. Annabeth had no idea what they saw when the furies attacked, but she figured it could not have been good. All the various noises from the crowd followed them as they made their way up the side of the road.

It was a while before anyone spoke again.

Thinking that the crowd was far behind her, Annabeth began to slow her pace and walk along next to the girls who had been behind her. She was about to say something to the distressed demigods, but was rudely interrupted by someone shouting behind them.

"Hey, you three! Slow down, I need to ask you some questions!" someone behind them yelled. Annabeth hoped that he did not mean them three. Reluctantly, she slowed down and turned, signaling for the other girls to do so too.

Behind them, jogging in their direction with a note pad in hand, was a young looking police officer. His face was pale and he looked nervous. "Hello, young ladies. Can I help you find your parents?" he asked while gesturing to the scattered crowd behind him.

"No thanks, I think we'll be just fine," Annabeth tried for a reassuring smile, though she was unsure how reassuring she actually looked. She started to turn back around.

"Well, I cannot just let you leave. Please, come with me and answer just a few questions and you can be on your way! Okay?"

Annabeth figured they did not have much of a choice. She exchanged a nervous glance with Quinn who was on her left, then followed the cop back down towards the chaos.

.

"Were you three on the bus alone?" a different cop this time. He was much older, maybe around fifty, and he seemed much more strict.

"Yes," Annabeth replied.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're, um, meeting us in Boston," Annabeth quickly lied.

"Can each of you tell me in you own words what you saw on the bus?"

Annabeth went first. She knew that she could not tell the officers what had really happened, so she went for playing innocent. She told them that they saw a bunch of people screaming and running off, so she followed them.

The officer did not seem fully convinced, but he went along with it. He then asked for Quinn and Claire's stories, both who told similar stories to Annabeth's.

It had been several hours by now, and it looked like the bus was going to be ready to leave soon. Having finally convinced the officer of their innocence, Annabeth began to walk away with the other girls in tow. They hadn't gone very far when they were yet again stopped by the younger cop.

"Miss?" he called out. "Aren't you going to get back on the bus now that it is fixed?" Annabeth internally groaned. She knew that they should not get back on, that they should leave the scene as soon as possible, but she also knew that getting back on the bus was much easier and the police would probably ask even more questions if she did not.

Reluctantly, she turned back around.

.

"You guys okay?" Annabeth asked Quinn and Claire after they were seated back on the bus.

The girls nodded but did not say anything, which caused Annabeth to doubt that they were actually okay.

She did not know what to do. The girls obviously were terrified, but Annabeth had no way to get through to them. She thought that she would just let them wait until they were ready to talk.

Night was falling and Claire fell asleep, her head on Quinn's shoulder while Quinn stared out the window. Annabeth was sitting by herself across the aisle from them. She decided to give in and drift off to sleep to the drone of the cars moving along the highway.

She was not surprised to find herself dreaming.

In her dream, she was in some dark place, sprawled out on the damp floor. She could feel that her wrists and ankles were bound together, though she did not think it was tied with rope. She tasted blood in her mouth.

The air around her seemed heavy. It was cold and wet.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out some tall, looming figures standing a few hundred feet from where she lie. She heard grunts and mumbles, but could not make out any words out of what the shapes were saying.

She shifted her position and a couple strands of black hair fell into her eyes. One of the figures must have heard something because he turned around and started walking in her direction. "Ay," said a deep, gravely voice. "He's up."

Annabeth was totally confused.

She blinked a few times. An extremely large cyclops stood above her, staring menacingly down at her with his one large eye. Annabeth was painfully reminded of Tyson, Percy's half-brother, but she just that thought away and out of her mind.

Another cyclops, this one a little shorter and for some reason wearing a striped hat, joined the first and looked down at her. She shifted a little under their gaze.

"Master will be back shortly," said the one with a hat in a guttural voice.

"Then what do we do with him?" the first asked.

The second one shrugged and walked away, the other following behind.

Annabeth managed to move again, struggling into a sitting position. _Got to get out of here. Got to find kill him. Got to find her. Got to save her._ Someone's thoughts ran through her mind too quickly for her to dwell upon they're meaning.

She got up a bit more and her line of sight widened and she could see a tv with a shocking scene paused on the black and white screen.

It was her face. Her dagger was in her hand and her hair up in a pony-tail. She stood with a determined look on her face as she glared at something in the distance. Quinn and Claire were there too, standing behind her looking frightened as they held their weapons aloft. The scene was of earlier that day when the furies had attacked on the bus.

But how had that photo been taken? And why did they have it? And who was looking at it?


End file.
